Before a war
by High Functional Sociopath
Summary: A war is coming, a war that Soul Reapers aren't going to win. Soul Reapers have to only fight that other people can escape. But who are leaving and who are staying, everyone can't just agree. Oneshot.


**Before a war**

"-and I'm a lieutenant of Gotei thirteen, for God's sake, I'm allowed to be here, no, I must be here! A war is coming, Toshiro, no, _captain Hitsugaya_ , a war, and even though you think that my powers are full of shit and I'm too weak to stay and fight, I'm not! I may not be as strong as captains, I may not be as strong as you, I admit it, but I'm a lieutenant, I can do something! I can do more than people in lower ranks, and you know it. I'm not a lieutenant just because they didn't have better choices then. We aren't going to win that war just with a few skilful people, you know it. We need everyone who can use a sword and kido, and it's not still certain that we can win!"

There was going an unusual scene between Toshiro and Momo Hitsugaya. Momo was standing in the middle of the room, her hands in fists, black hair escaped from her usually so neat bun. However, the weirdest thing was the wrath in her eyes, the anger that was directed towards her husband who was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Are you done, Momo?" he asked calmly after the last yell of his loved one.

"No, I'm not! Not before you realise how stupidly you're acting! Not before you understand how ridiculous your idea is!"

"I see nothing ridiculous in it", Toshiro responded, still keeping his calmness. "Besides, it's a thing that you'll do."

"I say the last time that no, I'm not going to leave Soul Society, I'm not going to attempt to avoid the war, I'm staying here and fight, and you have nothing to say in it!" Momo snapped.

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "In fact", he said softly, "I've a word in it. I'm a captain, I'm one in deciding who leave and who stay. Even though you're not in my squad, I know you better than anyone else. You're my wife, though. I could say that you can't stay because my energy would come to protect you."

Momo's mouth flew open. "That", she hissed, "was lowly, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Do you really think that I couldn't even protect myself?! Do you really think so?!"

"No, I don't think so", Toshiro said. He raised his hands swiftly, telling her that he was continuing. "But you're so important to me that I don't want anything bad will happen to you. I couldn't probably really concentrate on a battle if I knew that you would be somewhere in a danger. I know it's very stupid, since you're a lieutenant of Gotei thirteen and you've powers that aren't a piece of shit, not all", Toshiro said and let Momo see from his eyes that he was serious, "but you're the most important person in my life, and you in a war I'm scared that we aren't going to win..." Toshiro paused for the shaking of the head, "it's a horrible, very horrible thing."

"Toshiro", Momo whispered, eyes glowing by held tears, "do you think that I can think about a possibility of you fighting in that war and getting hurt, eventually dying, somewhere on a battle field, all alone?"

"Momo..." Toshiro closed a distance between them, both physically and mentally, and grabbed her hands lightly. "You know that I have to stay, since I'm a captain."

"I could stay with you", Momo replied quietly, looking into Toshiro's teal eyes that was gleaming by sadness. The grip of his hands tightened a little.

"Momo, please-"

"Toshiro, if we have lived together, we should also die together. And maybe", Momo added with a playful smirk, "maybe if I'm there, you remember better what you're fighting for, what you're living for." It was Momo's turn to remove some distance between them, and so Toshiro felt Momo's cool lips against his. There was slightly salty taste on her lips, maybe a couple of tears had made them way to there. He could also taste some rusty taste in their kiss, probably he or she had bitten a tongue while sharps words flew in their quarrel.

Despite the fear of no future, Hitsugaya could taste her love as fresh as always, like it would have been just yesterday when they touched each other's lips first time. And soon he would lose her.

"Please, don't send me away", Momo breathed. "I couldn't bear to be away from you, being whole time scared that I'll never see you again."

"You know, we won't probably live five seconds after the beginning of the war?" Toshiro inquired with an unusually hoarse voice.

Momo smiled weakly. "See you on the other side, then?"

"Definitely. I won't let you go so easily", Toshiro responded with a smile.

The war was coming, but they wouldn't let its winds to tear them apart. Even death couldn't expel them from each other. They wouldn't let it.


End file.
